There are various types of vacuum cleaners available on the market, and these can be categorized generally into “cylinder” vacuum cleaners, “upright” vacuum cleaners, “handheld” vacuum cleaners and “stick” vacuum cleaners, also known as “stick-vacs”.
In order to provide portability, it is common for handheld vacuum cleaners and stick-vacs to be cordless whereby power is supplied to such devices by way of a battery pack.
An example of a known handheld vacuum cleaner is shown in WO2010/109215 and is marketed internationally by the Applicant under the product name DC34. Here, a handheld cleaning appliance includes a removable battery pack which is generally slab-like in form with an upstanding pillar that is receivable in a dock opening in the end of a handle of the vacuum cleaner. The upper end of the pillar includes electrical terminals that connect to an electrical connector within the handle of the vacuum cleaner. In this way, power in the battery pack can be transferred to the motor of the vacuum cleaner.
A trigger switch is provided on the handle and is arranged to actuate an electronic controller internal to the vacuum cleaner in order to turn the vacuum cleaner on and off.
An arrangement as described in WO2010/109215 requires suitable electronic switching means internal to the vacuum cleaner, and it is desired to simplify the switch mechanism and also to improve the assembly of the battery pack.